Belle Gold
Belle French, briefly known as Lacey, is a character featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is portrayed by Emilie de Ravin, and her gallery is here. Biography Background Sometime after the death of her mother Colette at the hands of the Ogres, Belle is engaged to Gaston, although Belle doesn't love him. After their town Avonlea is attacked by Ogres again, Belle's father Maurice summons the aid of Rumplestiltskin, who agrees to help them but only if Belle stays at his estate as a maid forever. Belle hastily accepts these terms, to her father's disdain, and Rumplestiltskin takes Belle back to his castle. While there, Belle frees Robin Hood, who was being tortured by Rumplestiltskin for stealing a magic wand. Rumplestiltskin decides to hunt the thief down, but Belle manages to change his mind. As time passes, Belle starts to see the man behind the beast, and Rumplestiltskin becomes less aggressive to her to the point where he allows her to leave. Despite her freedom, Belle has fallen in love with Rumple and after some information about True Love's Kiss from Queen Regina Mills, Belle attempts True Love's Kiss on Rumplestiltskin. It almost works, up until Rumplestiltskin reverts back to his dark self and accuses Belle of conspiring against him, before tossing her in a dungeon. After a while, he tells her to leave, and she begrudgingly does so. Belle takes the opportunity to go on an adventure of her own, after reading so many in her books, and joins an expedition to hunt a fearsome beast known as the Yaoguai. Belle teams up with Mulan to track the creature, but Mulan becomes wounded and Belle must face the monster herself. Things take an unexpected turn when Belle discovers that the Yaoguai seeks help, and uses fairy dust to turn him back into his normal self, which turns out to be Prince Phillip. Phillip thanks her and leaves with Mulan, but unknown to them, Belle is abducted by Regina's forces and held as a prisoner until the Dark Curse takes them all away from the Enchanted Forest. Season 1 Belle, like all the others affected by the Dark Curse, is taken to Storybrooke, Maine. She is held in the underground asylum as a prisoner, until Jefferson frees her and tells her to find "Mr. Gold", which is the alias that Rumplestiltskin had been going under during the curse. Belle and Rumplestiltskin reunite, and Belle remembers him after the curse is broken and Rumplestiltskin introduces magic into Storybrooke. Season 2 Reunited at last, Belle makes Rumplestiltskin promise that he won't kill Regina as an act of revenge. Rumplestiltskin promises, but toys with their agreement by summoning the Wraith to kill Regina instead. Belle is initially angry with him, even though the Wraith fails to kill Regina, but she still sees good in him which she hopes to work on. Later, Belle is kidnapped by William Smee and is reunited with her father, who plans to send Belle over the town line so that she will forget her memories of Rumplestiltskin. This plan is foiled by Rumplestiltskin himself, who gives Belle access to the Storybrooke Library, which was originally closed. Eventually, Belle gets caught up in the feud between Rumplestiltskin and Captain Hook, resulting in Belle getting shot and falling over the town line, causing her to lose her memories. With some manipulation from Regina, Belle becomes a scantily-clad barfly named Lacey, who becomes attracted to Rumple's dark side as opposed to Belle being attracted to the good in him. However, the Blue Fairy creates a potion which restores Belle's memories. Belle and Rumple say goodbye, when Rumple leaves with the others to save Henry from Neverland. Season 3 Belle is entrusted with a potion which creates an impenetrable invisible shield around Storybrooke, but not before John and Michael Darling manage to slip into town. Ariel arrives in Storybrooke with instructions from Rumple, and tells Belle that they need Pandora's Box. Belle and Ariel succeed in finding it, and are briefly terrorized by the Darling brothers before Belle convinces them to abandon Peter Pan's cause. Rumplestiltskin and the others eventually return to Storybrooke with Henry, and Belle reunites with him. However, Peter Pan comes back with them, and after releasing a second Dark Curse, Rumplestiltskin is forced to kill Pan, killing himself in the process. Belle becomes distraught, and is comforted by Archie Hopper as they are swept away by the second curse. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Belle decides to return to Rumplestiltskin's estate in an attempt to try and resurrect him. Belle and Baelfire discover the Vault of the Dark One with some help from Lumière. Baelfire resurrects Rumplestiltskin, but at the cost of his own life, and Rumplestiltskin becomes controlled by Zelena through the Dark One's Dagger. When Snow White releases the third Dark Curse, everyone including Belle returns to Storybrooke. After Zelena is defeated by Regina, Belle and Rumplestiltskin are reunited, and get married in a small ceremony attended by Maurice and Hopper. Season 4 Spending their honeymoon in a seemingly abandoned mansion, Belle becomes fooled by Rumplestiltskin, who schemes behind her back to gain power with the Sorcerer's Hat which he found in the mansion, and allow Storybrooke to be destroyed while leaving with Belle and Henry. Belle discovers Rumplestiltskin's plans, and in a fit of heartbreak and rage, uses the Dark One's dagger to force him over the town line and banish him from Storybrooke. Some time later, Belle starts dating Will Scarlet, although Rumplestiltskin finds a way back into Storybrooke with the help of Ursula and Cruella. After Rumplestiltskin reveals his darkened heart is slowly destroying him, Belle rushes to his side after Rumple starts dying, and the Sorcerer's Apprentice removes the Darkness from Rumplestiltskin, preserving him in a comatose state. Belle stays by Rumple's side. Season 5 Belle is given a rose by the Blue Fairy which will keep her informed of Rumplestiltskin's state while she is with the other heroes in Camelot. When Belle returns from Camelot, Rumplestiltskin eventually wakes up and protects Belle from Merida, who has been instructed by the new Dark One to threaten Belle in order to shape Rumplestiltskin into the hero he has to be in order to pull Excalibur from the stone. Rumplestiltskin risks his life for Belle and proves himself to be courageous, although Belle is still conflicted about being with the man who has broken her heart multiple times. When all the Dark Ones make their way from the Underworld into Storybrooke, Rumplestiltskin gives her the opportunity to leave Storybrooke and explore the world. Belle almost takes the offer, but after the crisis is over and Belle finds out Rumple was trying to protect Belle again, she reconciles with her husband, not knowing that Rumplestiltskin has once again become the Dark One. After Belle and Zelena, as well as Zelena's infant daughter, travel to the Underworld, Belle discovers that she is pregnant - but also learns that Rumplestiltskin is the Dark One again. After accidentally condemning Gaston to the River of Lost Souls and realizing her unborn child is at risk of being taken by Hades, Belle decides to curse herself. Season 6 In Belle's dream world, she is visited by a manifestation of her son, who kisses her on the forehead and therefore breaks her Sleeping Curse. However, when Rumple tries to reconcile with her, she rejects him and looks for another place to stay. Hook offers to let her live on his ship, and takes the opportunity to apologize for all the bad things he has done to her in the past. Belle accepts his apology and his offer. Soon after, David visits Belle with a tape sent by Rumple. Belle listens to it, and it turns out to be a lullaby for their son. When Rumple magically confines Belle to the Jolly Roger, she is trapped with Jekyll who tries to kill her, but Killian saves her. Belle speaks with Snow at hospital, where she has her first ultrasound. They discuss the level of inclusivity Gold will have when she gives birth, as Belle is conflicted, until Belle finds out he wants to use the shears on the baby. She and Zelena enlist Aladdin to steal the Apprentice's wand, but Belle fails to obtain it. When Belle's pregnancy is accelerated by the Evil Queen, Belle arranges for Blue to take her newborn son Gideon away. Family/Relationships *'Maurice '(father) *'Colette '(mother) *'Rumplestiltskin '(husband) *'Gideon' (son) *'Malcolm' (father-in-law) *'Black Fairy' (mother-in-law) *'Gaston '(ex-fiance) Status: 'Alive Trivia *Belle is based on the beauty from the fairytale ''Beauty and the Beast. *The relationship between Belle and Rumplestiltskin is known by fans as Rumbelle. * As shown in Good Morning Storybrooke, Belle reviews numerous books, although she seems to be unaware of the gruesome endings of the ones she picks (e.g. Romeo and Juliet, Anna Karenina). *Belle has been created in the Steam Workshop for the game Scribblenauts Unlimited, by a user called "Geoffrey Leonard". Appearances *'S1, E12: '"Skin Deep" *'S1, E14: '"Dreamy" (flashback) *'S1, E22: '"A Land Without Magic" ---- *'S2, E01: '"Broken" ' *'S2, E04:' "The Crocodile" *'S2, E07: "Child of the Moon" *'S2, E08: '"Into the Deep" *'S2, E09: '"Queen of Hearts" (flashback) *'S2, E10: '"The Cricket Game" *'S2, E11: '"The Outsider" *'S2, E12: '"In the Name of the Brother" *'S2. E13: '"Tiny" *'S2, E14: '"Manhattan" *'S2, E16: '"The Miller's Daughter" *'S2, E19: '"Lacey" *'S2, E20: '"The Evil Queen" *'S2, E21: '"Second Star to the Right..." *'S2, E22: '"...And Straight On 'Til Morning" ---- *'S3, E02: '"Lost Girl" (disguise) *'S3, E04: '"Nasty Habits" (disguise) *'S3, E06: '"Ariel" (disguise) *'S3, E07: '"Dark Hollow" *'S3, E08: '"Think Lovely Thoughts" *'S3, E09: '"Save Henry" *'S3, E10: '"The New Neverland" *'S3, E11: '"Going Home" *'''S3, E12: "New York City Serenade" (flashback) *'S3, E13:' "Witch Hunt" *'S3, E14:' "The Tower" *'S3, E15:' "Quiet Minds" *'S3, E16:' "It's Not Easy Being Green" *'S3, E17:' "The Jolly Roger" *'S3, E18:' "Bleeding Through" *'S3, E19:' "A Curious Thing" (flashback) *'S3, E20:' "Kansas" *'S3, E21:' "Snow Drifts" *'S3, E22:' "There's No Place Like Home" ---- *'S4, E01:' "A Tale of Two Sisters" *'S4, E02:' "White Out" *'S4, E03:' "Rocky Road" *'S4, E04:' "The Apprentice" *'S4, E05:' "Breaking Glass" *'S4, E06: '"Family Business" *'S4, E07:' "The Snow Queen" *'S4, E09:' "Fall" *'S4, E10:' "Shattered Sight" *'S4, E11:' "Heroes and Villains" *'S4, E12:' "Darkness On The Edge Of Town" *'S4, E13:' "Unforgiven" *'S4, E14:' "Enter The Dragon" *'S4, E15:' "Poor Unfortunate Soul" *'S4, E16:' "Best Laid Plans" *'S4, E18:' "Sympathy For The De Vil" *'S4, E19:' "Lily" *'S4, E22:' "Operation Mongoose, Part Two" ---- *'S5, E01: '"The Dark Swan" *'S5, E02: '"The Price" *'S5, E03: '"Siege Perilous" *'S5, E05: '"Dreamcatcher" *'S5, E06: '"The Bear and the Bow" *'S5, E08: '"Birth" *'S5, E09: '"The Bear King" (flashback) *'S5, E10: '"Broken Heart" *'S5, E11: '"Swan Song" *'S5, E12: '"Souls of the Departed" (flashback) *'S5, E14: '"Devil's Due" *'S5, E16: '"Our Decay" *'S5, E17:' "Her Handsome Hero" *'S5, E18:' "Ruby Slippers" *'S5, E19:' "Sisters" *'S5, E20:' "Firebird" ---- *'S6, E01:' "The Savior" *'S6, E02:' "A Bitter Draught" *'S6, E03:' "The Other Shoe" *'S6, E04:' "Strange Case" *'S6, E06:' "Dark Waters" *'S6, E07:' "Heartless" *'S6, E08:' "I'll Be Your Mirror" *'S6, E09:' "Changelings" ---- *'Bk 3: '"Out Of The Past" - Truth and Daggers Category:Characters Category:Enchanted Forest characters Category:Storybrooke characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Out Of The Past characters